


This weapon is your life

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Divergence AU, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, May/December Relationship, Power Dynamics, Romance, Secret Relationship, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29246415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: AU, в которой Падме отвергла чувства Энакина, тот повзрослел и отпустил, а во время Войн Клонов и вовсе влюбился в совсем другого сенатора. Образ Бейла Органы взят из фильмов (пожалуйста, игнорируйте версию из The Clone Wars).
Relationships: Bail Organa/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Визуал от G до T [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147439
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Визуал от G до T





	This weapon is your life

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в которой Падме отвергла чувства Энакина, тот повзрослел и отпустил, а во время Войн Клонов и вовсе влюбился в совсем другого сенатора. Образ Бейла Органы взят из фильмов (пожалуйста, игнорируйте версию из The Clone Wars).

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/53/2c/2XwY5uZN_o.jpg)


End file.
